<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fundy by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140320">Fundy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tommy getting kidnapped by.... [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), brother like relationship, but only kinda, not as dark as the others my bad, technically kidnapping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:49:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt of Fundy kidnapping Tommy cause why not her we go</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floris | Fundy &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tommy getting kidnapped by.... [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fundy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was technically Fundy’s uncle but it never really felt that way, Fundy was a special person, being the strange hybrid shapeshifting exception thing he is, he first aged at the speed of a fox. Fundy was born only five years ago but he aged four years in one and quickly found himself older then Tommy (they’d always mess with each other about that) but at a certain age they figure out how to stop and age like a human and Fundy took longer so he defaulted to age 20 instead of the typical 15 years old when a hybrid figures it out</p><p>Phil wasn’t a good father, it was clear when Fundy would wander into Wilbur comforting Tommy, when Tommy accidentally called Wilbur dad and while Tommy was embarrassed neither seemed to worry about the fact he has another father, Wilbur jokes that he can call him dad (Tommy punches him red in the face and leaves) but Fundy understands what that means they never say it out right but Tommy’s his brother (older but not for long) after three years Fundy claimed the roll of older brother for Tommy the two were close (not as close as Tommy and Wilbur or Tommy and Tubbo or Wilbur and Fundy but still close)</p><p>Fundy never met his uncle or grandfather but he didn’t need them until Pogtopia, he first met Technoblade on opposite sides and he did not like the man not one bit. But it was good enough cause he got to see his father and brother again. He deals with it when Tommy tells Fundy about what had been happening  with Wilbur and suddenly Fundy can’t look at his father the same.</p><p>Then there is the war on Manburg they watch Wilbur blow everything up and Fundy is devastated, Tommy seems broken he was the one person who refused to leave Wilbur’s side and now he didn’t get to help because his neglectful father kills him, and then Technoblade the piece of shit blew shit up to he turned to his brother figure and he can see the heartbreak burning in his eyes.</p><p>Fundy saw Tommy loss everything and still try and act like himself then Dream starts trying to get Tommy exiled! That was it for Fundy after a meeting where Tommy seemed almost numb after Tubbo yelled at him, he pulls Tommy aside after the others leave, he hugs Tommy and promises he’d be okay that Fundy would do whatever it takes to keep him safe. </p><p>Well that went great (not actually if that wasn’t clear) Tommy was dragged away by Dream and Fundy was pissed, he walked off in a different direction before turning into his fully fox form (i decided he can do that) and chasing after them as subtly as possible. Dream left Tommy on the beach in the rain with their dead father as company but then Ghostbur left for some reason and Fundy ran over,</p><p>He told Tommy to run with him that Dream was clearly not a safe person to stay with and Tommy trusting Fundy agreed and Fundy and him left the dream smp Tommy cries to Fundy about worrying over Tubbo and Quackity and asking what they should do and Fundy tells him that they aren’t doing anything and they can face the consequences of their actions and Tommy gets a bit mad cause that doesn’t sound like the kid he was raised with to be so apathetic but Fundy wins the argument and drags Tommy farther away</p><p>(This one is way less dark tbh) Fundy keeps pulling Tommy around not listening to him when he asks to talk about L’manburg Tommy gets mad one day after nearly two months of this Tommy gets sick of it and runs away while Fundy is sleeping as he’s running he forgets the whole process he should go through to cover his tracks things like covering his footprints and scent things that Fundy can follow but it doesn’t matter since he left quickly and doesn’t plan on stopping until he either makes it to L’manburg or some town he can hide in for a bit</p><p>Let’s say Tommy gets back to the dream smp he is unsure if people want to see him though so he hasn’t run out to them yet and is hiding in the sewer system he made with Tubbo he sees ghostbur who is overjoyed and starts talking his ear off and tells Tommy everyone has been looking for him and how Dream was possessed by a dreamon and now he’s better and everyone missed him so much so Tommy is just as excited and decides he has to talk to Tubbo but this is where it splits off idea wise</p><p>1- Tommy hesitates and asks Ghostbur about Fundy and Ghostbur gets all sad and says he went missing too but they found out after a bit he had been attacking people in villages and hurting a lot so they aren’t sure if they want him back Tommy is confused and Wilbur tells him more about how when Tommy went missing they thought he ran away and Tubbo was devastated and it only got worse when Fundy was missing to so everyone thought both of them were kidnapped only for someone to travel away from the Dream smp for whatever reason and hearing stories of a man with fox features pulling a younger looking man with him before he comes into the town at night and steal things hurt people only to leave again someone realised Tommy was the boy and the people who saw the two figured out the boy with him was very unhappy and didn’t look like he was following by his own will </p><p>Tommy waited to long and Fundy catches up to him and grabs him Tommy starts to yell at him but Fundy gets angry knocking Tommy out before glaring at Ghostbur and telling him off before leaving Ghostbur forgets.</p><p>2 Tommy thanks Wilbur sprinting out of the sewers the first person to see him was Quackity who was in shock Tommy explained what he finally understood and Quackity panics and pulls him to Tubbo who happens to be talking to Dream and Eret Tubbo starts sobbing Dream and Eret began apologizing for how they hurt Tommy but Tommy has to brush it all of explaining how Fundy almost definitely followed him here</p><p>Yada yada I’m low on energy they all defend Tommy from a hysterical Fundy which is ten times worse then when Tommy was with him before and so Tommy is outright terrified of him yelling at him for ignoring the fact that people in L’manburg didn’t hate him (the others were upset by Tommy’s confession over believing Fundy even though no one could blame him for falling for it) Fundy ends up in prison since no one can bring themselves to hurt him and Tommy gets to see everyone and Phil tries to talk to him but Tommy is all awkward saying something about how he was the one person Fundy was right about and to leave him alone (he sounded so scared almost begging so Phil does he couldn’t bring himself to ask again) from there Tommy begins recovering with the others but he makes everyone aware he’d rather them never call him their “little brother” again no matter their relationship it brings back some nasty memories</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm very tired but I want to start working on au type stories so it doesn't follow so close to the canon like fantasy au maybe a monster au we'll see after I do Sam who I think works best in canon Niki is flexible since there wasn't a specific request for her if you have an idea I'm all ears ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>